The proposed project has for its purpose the application of the principles of Taxonomic Intracellular Analytic System (TICAS) developed by Wied et al. (University of Chicago) to the cells in the urinary sediment. The development of objective criteria for bladder cancer cell diagnosis by automated means and establishment of a data bank for cells from the urinary sediment are the first goals of this study. The ultimate purpose of this study is a fully automated system for the detection and diagnosis of bladder cancer by means of urinary sediment.